Oppa Gotei Style
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: Ichigo DKK syuting Gangnam Style...? One Shot.


Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo sensei.

Warning : Don't like 't read…!

X  
X  
X  
X

_Oppa Gotei Style_

Sekali lagi, Rukia dan Renji pergi ke kota Karakura untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka pergi ke kota menemukan beberapa Hollows dan menghancurkan mereka. Tidak ada yang sulit bagi mereka karena mereka adalah Letnan. Rukia adalah Letnan divisi 13 dan Renji menjadi Letnan divisi 6.

Mereka di sini tidak hanya untuk membunuh beberapa Hollows tetapi juga bertemu teman mereka, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang menjadi Shinigami Daiko. Dia baru saja mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dengan bantuan Gotei 13 dengan memberikan beberapa kekuatan mereka kepada Ichigo. Sekarang, dia mungkin melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dan tugasnya sebagai Shinigami Daiko.

Setelah tugas mereka selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke klinik Kurosaki dimana Ichigo tinggal. Dengan demikian, keduanya cepat pergi ke sana. Mereka masuk memalui jendela kamar Ichigo dan melihat kamarnya kosong.

"Dimana idiot itu?" Tanya hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Kita sebaiknya menunggu!" Usul Renji

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit. Ichigo mulai memasuki ruangan. Ketika mereka melihat Ichigo memasuki ruangan, mereka melihat Ichigo mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya dan dia menari seperti 'gaya menunggang kuda'. Mereka kesal dengan tarian canggung itu.

Ketika musik selesai, Ichigo berpose dengan gaya. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya, ia cepat bertindak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. "Rukia Renji, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kalian tidak melihat tarian aneh yang baru aku lakukan, kan?" dia mulai berbicara berusaha untuk menutupi tindakan aneh nya. Tapi tetap, itu tidak berhasil.

"Apa yang salah denganmu dan ada apa dengan tarian aneh tadi?" Renji bertanya tentang gaya menari aneh nya. Semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang dia dengar sampai membuat gaya menari aneh. Ichigo memutuskan untuk menyalakan Laptopnya dan menonton video Gangnam Style.

Sebagai video musik dimulai, penyanyi (PSY) mengatakan kata "Oppa Style Gangnam!" dan masa lalu selama 30 detik, mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata tapi hanya menonton video dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Lirik memiliki kata-kata mewah dengan "ay Sexy Lady!" dan memiliki situasi yang aneh di mana seorang pria menari di lift, bermain menyelam di dalam pemandian umum dan di ... Toilet ... Pada akhirnya mereka berpose dengan gaya.

"Apa ini?" Rukia bertanya karena ia mengomentari video barusan.

"Nah, ini yang disebut tarian Gangman Style." Ichigo menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"Lagu ini dibuat dalam bahasa Korea bukan Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti ini?" Renji bertanya sambil penasaran bagaimana dia bisa menyukai lagu ini meskipun dia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Yah, semua orang suka lagu ini dan sehingga seluruh dunia Aku bahkan. Ingat liriknya juga." Ichigo menjawab lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu ..." Rukia berkomentar karena ia bersemangat untuk menonton video lagi.

Tiba-tiba handphone Rukia mendapatkan pesan dan membacanya

_Sender : So-Taichou  
Kuchiki Fuku-Taichou,Abarai diharapkan untuk kembali ke Soul Soceity secepatnya.  
P.S : Jangan lupa untuk mengajak Kurosaki Ichigo bersama kalian._

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"So-Taichou meminta kami untuk kembali ke Soul Soceity secepatnya" Jawab Rukia."Ia juga mengatakan untuk mengajakmu kesana"

"Mengapa aku harus ikut? Tanya lagi mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana sebelum So-Taichou marah" Usul Renji.

Dengan itu mereka pergi ke Soul disana mereka langsung menuju barak divisi 1 dimana pertemuan antar Taichou dan Fuku-Taichou disana mereka memasuki ruangan dan melihat para Taicou dan Fuku-Taichou sudah harir ditempat.

"Terima kasih sudah datang,Kurosaki Ichigo" Kata Yammamoto.

"Ya,sebenarnya ada apa sampai kalian memanggilku?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sebagai apresiasi kerena kau telah menyelamatkan hidup daki dan menyelamatkan baik Soul Soceity maupun dunia akan melakukan syuting sebuah video klip untuk dipublikasikan ke sebuah situs di dunia manusia yang kalau tidak salah disebut Youtube" Jawab Yammamoto.

"Huh,video apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kau yang memutuskan!" Ichigo berpikir sejenak lalu menghampiri So-Taichou dan membisikan -Taichou mengangguk dan Ichigo kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Kami akan melakukannya dengan kau sebagai bintang utamanya" Kata Yammamoto.

1 minggu kemudian ...

Ichigo mengajak Inoue Ishida dan Chad mengunjungi Urahara juga mengajak ps Visored da sudah menunggu Urahara Yoruichi Rukia Renji.

"Ah,Selamat pagi Kurosaki-san" Sapa Kisuke.

"Selamat pagi juga Urahara-san"

"Kalau boleh tahu,kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami disini?" Tanya Chad.

Ichigo menunjukan sebuah DVD dengan lambang tengkorak didalam api biru yang notabene adalah lambing Soul Soceity.

"Huh, DVD? Jadi kau mengumpulkan kami disini hanya untuk menonton DVD?" Tanya Ishida.

"Ini bukan DVD biasa" Kata Rukia.

"Memangnya DVD apa itu Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Inoue.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya" Jawab Ichigo memutar DVD tersebut.

Pada awalnya ada Nemu melambaikan kipas pada seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam yang merupakan sang pahlawan winter war, Ichigo duduk dengan mengucapkan kata "Oppa Gotei Style!" dan tampaknya bahwa ia bersantai di sekitar taman bermain anak-anak yang membuat semua orang melihatnya dan kemudian, datang Toshiro di sisinya. Ichigo mulai menyanyi dan kemudian, Toshiro mulai menari seperti anak laki-laki di MV 'Gangnam Style'. Lalu, Ichigo berjalan dengan dua orang wanita yaitu Unohana dan Rangiku dengan ditiup angin yang kuat dan tertutup salju yang diproduksi oleh Toshiro dengan Hyorinmaru-nya.

Lalu Ichigo bersandar pada Kenpachi Zaraki sementara Ukitake membentang dan mulai menari di sauna. Kemudian, hal itu menunjukkan divisi 6 mulai mengadakan pesta di bis dan kemudian, video menunjukkan So-Taichou Yamamoto sedang berlatih dengan zanpakutō nya bersama dengan Letnan nya, Chojiro Sasakibe yang hanya menonton dia dan minum teh.

Seperti MV asli, ada sebuah ledakan terjadi di belakang PSY. Jadi yang satu ini, ledakan terjadi karena Yamamoto menggunakan nya Ryujin Jakka membuat letnan nya jatuh ke tanah. Dan Ichigo mengatakan, "Oppa Gotei Style!"

Dan mereka semua menari dengan 'gaya menunggang kuda'. Lalu video menunjukan Nanao Ise Dan Soi Fong berjalan mundur menjahui dari Kyoraku Shunsui yang menari gangnam mencoba menggoda dengan gadis-gadis.

Dan segera semua Shinigami yang menari dengan gaya itu. Video itu menunjukkan mereka semua orang menari, dan kemudian Kyoraku mendatangi kelompok Shinigami yang sedang Yoga. Pada saat Nanao menungging Kyoraku menepak bokong Nanao lalu Nanao langsung melempar captainya kelaut.

Kemudian, Ichigo menyanyikan lagu lagi di suatu tempat parkir di kota Karakura. Kali ini, ada Lamborghini merah belakangnya. Lalu seorang pria mempunyai warna rambut sama dengan mobil melangkah keluar dari Lamborghini dengan pakaian tajam bersih dengan kacamata hitam. Orang itu Renji menantang Ichigo dalam pertempuran tari.

Kemudian, seperti MV asli, muncul Byakuya yang menari di dalam lift sedangkan Ichigo sedang bernyanyi dibawah Byakuya yang menggerakkan perutnya maju mundur berulang kali. Segera setelah itu,Renji meninggalkan ichigo,memasuki Lamborghini nya dan memberikan tanda perpisahan saat ia meninggalkan tempat parkir.

kemudian, Ichigo dengan mode lambat 'meniru gaya orang memainkan tali laso' didalam kereta video menunjukan Rukia sedang melakukan 'tarian eksotis' mencoba untuk menarik Ichigo. Lagu terus berlangsung dan mereka berdua akhirnya berpelukan dan ichigo mencium kening Rukia.

Kemudian, ada 3 pasangan mulai menari di berpasangan dengan berpasangan dengan Hinamori dan Renji berpasangan dengan Soi Fong. Juga, ada adegan di pemandian umum di mana Ikaku memakai goggle berendam bersama Yumichika dan menyelam kembali ke dalam air dan melompat kembali dengan gila saat ia sedang bermain di dalam air.

Hampir di akhir video,Ichigo menanyi ti tempat tertutup yang tidak lain di toilet seperti MV video menunjukan semua shinigami menari dipimpin oleh Ichigo dan Rukia dan diakhiri berpose dengan gaya.

Semua orang terkecuali pemain video erdebut tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa setelah menonton video tersebut, terkejut, rahang menganga. Mata kirinya bergetar setelah apa yang mereka lihat sebagai hal yang paling aneh yang pernah mereka lihat.Gotei 13 yang membuat versi'Gangnam Style'mereka sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan kaset dari DVD.Suasana hening sejenk hingg semu orang tertaw terbhak-bahak.

"Aku tidak percaya Shinigami dapat melakukan hal seperti itu?" Kata Ishida sambil memegangi pinggangnya

"Byakuya-boo ternyata pandai menari juga" Kata Yoruichi.

Isshin mengeluarkan poster istrinya dan berteriak."OH MASAKI!ANAK KITA SUDAH MENJADI SEORANG PRIA!"

"DIAM" Ichigo menenjag wajah ayahnya.

"Oh iya,sebelum aku kemari aku sudah mempublikasikan ini ke Youtube!"

"Sungguh?" Tanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mari kita cek sudah sejauh mana perkembangannya!"

Urahara menyalakan komputernya dan mengetik Gotei style di search muncul satu hasil di mengklik link tersebut dan terkejut melihat hasilnya.

"OMG video kalian sudah ditonton lebih dari 1 milyar pengunjung Youtube" Kata Urahara.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Rukia agak ragu.

"Sungguh,lebih tepatnya 1,513,464,813 pengunjung Youtube dan terus bertambah" Jawab Urahara ketika melihat anggka pengunjung terus bertambah.

"WOW,padahal kami melakukannya hanya untuk iseng" Kata Ichigo dengan takjub.

"Belum lagi di Like oleh 1,345,678,901 Pengunjung tapi video ini di Dislike oleh 1 pengunjung Youtube"

"Kira-kira siapa yang tidak menyukai video kita?" Tanya Renji dengan nada kesal."Jika aku bertemu orangnya aku pasti akan memBankai bokongnya"

"Aku berani tahuran bahwa Nii-sama yang men Dislike video ini" Kata Rukia.

"Benar juga tuh"

"Iya benar"

"Pastinya"

"Sudahlah,yang terpenting Gotei Style kita lebih popular dibandingkan Gangnam Style yang asli" Kata Ichigo.

"HORAYYY"

**The End**

Ichigo dan Renji : Bwahahahahahahhahah….  
Byakuya : Apa yang lucu?.  
Ichigo : Liat aja sendiri fanfiction ni…! (Byakuya membaca sedikit).  
Byakuya : APA?.  
Renji : Gimana Taichou lucu kan? (Ditodong Senbonzakura di leher).  
Byakuya : Siapa yang berani menulis fanfiction ini? Apa itu kau Renji atau kau Kurosaki.  
Rukia : NII-SAMA STOP! Bukan mereka yang nulis fic yang nulis fic ini.  
Byakuya : Akan aku cari tahu siapa orang ini (Sedang menggali informasi disana-sini)  
Fio : Byakuya? Sedang apa elo-  
Byakuya : Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.  
Fio : Baru kali ini gw liat Bankai lo dengan mata kepala gw sendiri  
Byakuya : Dan lo bakal ngerasain sendiri bagaimana rasanya dihajar ama Bankai gw.  
Fio : (Di hujan ribuan bahkan jutaan bunga sakura yang mematikan) A-apa salah gw?  
Byakuya : Elo nulis fic yang ngejelek-jelekin bangsawan kayak gw disuruh nari kayak gitu.  
Fio : Kalo begitu ijinin gw mengucap satu permintaan terakhir!  
Byakuya : Apa itu?  
Fio : Please Read & Review. (Langsung ditusuk di kepala)


End file.
